For the Good of All
by Lucifer001
Summary: Two young girls, now orphans but these two are special. One is the key to victory and the other is the key to defeat. Will they make the right choice or will they try hard and still come out on top. Or will they all eventually die? Only time will tell.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters except for the two main characters in this story, the twins not the weasly twins my twins, my twin girls!!

AND SO HERES THE STORY!!

* * *

**Chapter 1 Cry Your Heart Out**

It's the beginning of summer and Samantha and Courtney were out in the garden weeding and planting. Samantha and Courtney were identical twins both with dark chocolate brown hair. Although they were identical twins Samantha had oceanic blue eyes and Courtney had gooseberry green eyes. Their foster parents were out grocery shopping and expected the gardening to be done by then.

"HEY THERES ONE!!" Courtney shouted to her twin currently pulling out a strange herb with roots to china.

"Take care of it yourself I'm busy ..tug.. pulling ..tug.. out this ..tug.. root thump OUCH!" Samantha yelled to her sister now lying on the ground with dirt all over herself grumbling and cursing under her breath.

Her sister Courtney smirked and ran after the gnome as Samantha yelled after her "Remember the book mom made us read and don't put your hand near its-" "AHHHH" Courtney screamed "-mouth" Samantha said now smiling as she sat up and watched her sister angrily throw the gnome far away.

Courtney came back near tears holding her hand for her sister to look at as she bit her lip. Samantha shook her head and sighed thinking 'oh give me a break she's such a big baby it didn't even broke the skin sheesh' with that thought she rolled her eyes and took out a little moist cloth out of her pocket and opened the package putting the wrapper in her pocket she cleaned the small wound and kissed it and put a band aide on it with a smile "better?".

Courtney looked at the band aide and smiled too "Yes thanks sis" she hugged her sister nearly knocking the wind out of her.

"And don't you dare laugh at me Samm you know it happened to you just last week" Courtney said looking at her sister who's shoulders were moving up and down in silent laughter.

It was then they heard the magical car their foster parents loved so much pull up into the dirt driveway. They both smiled widely and ran to the front to greet their parents...

* * *

Harry sat in his bed staring up at the ceiling wondering if the summer could get any longer. The recent death of Sirius sent Harry into a small depression knowing the only family other than the Dursley's was gone.

He looked over to the empty cage where his snowy owl Hedwig would reside if she didn't go out somewhere that morning.

The truth was Harry felt lonelier than ever before even though he knew he had his best friends Ron and Hermione he still felt like it was his entire fault that his god father died.

Harry would constantly blame himself for Sirius's death and would make himself feel worse thinking if only he wouldn't have stopped taking his occlumency lessons with Professor Snape this wouldn't have happened.

It was now about 2 in the after noon, he sighed thinking he'd better get started on his summer homework.

He lifted up the floorboard which he had put most of his books and scrolls with quills.

He first took out his most hated subject potions, a 10 scroll essay on the uses and history and the exact directions including the effects, after effects and so on to the potion known as Arachnidan Mongalus.

It was supposed to attract spiders and than poison them but if done incorrectly it could either turn to a type of acid or it would attract spiders and enlarge them making them 20 times their normal size.

And so that is what he spent the rest of his day on. Also thinking how Ron would be handling this potions assignment, knowing that he both hated and feared spiders for all he was worth.

* * *

When Samantha rounded the corner what she saw confused her and made her a little wary... there was 12 wizards riding brooms and one of them carried their mother who looked to be unconscious.

Courtney was not yet around the corner but Samantha was so she stepped to where Courtney would soon step out from behind the building and put her hand out looking casual but blocking her sister from going around while whispered to Courtney without looking away from the people on brooms and her foster father driving the car.

"Go inside quietly and go to our 'room' _now_!" she whispered urgently.

Her twin, Courtney, gave Samantha a weird look and nodded knowing full well something was not right. Samantha had a knack for knowing when something was out of place.

Without giving it a second thought Courtney bolted to the back door slipping in and slowly closing the door behind her without making so much as a creak or a click.

Samantha stood there staring at the men on brooms counting to 10 before she bolted '4'... '5'.

The men on brooms turned to her and the man holding her mother dropped her letting her fall laughing maniacally as she hit the ground with a sickening crunch proven that she had broken something. While on the ground she and whimpered on the ground showing she was still alive but still unconscious.

But some men just glared at her and smirked. Samantha stood still frozen on the spot and counting, "**AVADA KADVRA**" one man in a hooded cloak yelled pointing his wand at her mother as a green light shot at her mother and killed her.

"Come now, we will let your father live if you come with us" a man said still on a broom flying closer to Samantha with his pale hand outstretched.

She looked at her father as he shook his head violently 'NO'. Samantha gave him a weird look and realized these were death eaters while still shaking violently from watching her mother die while silent tears streaked down both her and her fathers face.

"HELL NO!" she shouted whipping out her wand and casting a stunning spell on the man and finally backing away as someone yelled a spell that hit her father's car with him still inside while it was put into green and purple flames, a sickening sight while her father let out a scream of pain.

Samantha bolted before she could see her father die fully, her ring that she was told to always were slipped off her finder and fell onto the grass the small ring had a crystal green stone in it like no one has ever seen before.

Crying, she ran straight into the back door reached her twin in her room.

"You find it?" she asked quickly as the angered and annoyed screams and shouts from the men outside were head.

"Yes" Courtney said shakily not knowing what was going on but still holding onto a locket of made from whomping willow bark with a spell to make sure it didn't rot on it that had both their pictures in it.

"Courtney we have to activate it now before we are caught" Samantha said urgently grabbing onto the chain while looking around wildly at the windows and door.

Courtney nodded and grabbed onto the chain as well and they both murmured 'transportos retus botiler' just as they finished the window of the room they were in blew apart and the door slammed open with an angry looking platinum blond man with an angry sneer on his face and two men at the window wearing evil smirks as a bright light flashed through the house temporarily blinding the men.

Samantha was still crying as Courtney looked at her sister scared not knowing what was happening.

They were in a magical forest, their safe haven with only them and the magical creatures around them, no one knew of this spot except them or so they thought.

"What's wrong Samantha, who were those men? Where are Mom and Dad?" Courtney asked in a worried tone

"M..Mom... Mom is... D..Dead" Samantha choked out trying to regain herself as Courtney looked shocked and about to faint while tears started to well up in her eyes. Samantha forced herself not to cry anymore which gave her a headache holding back all those tears as she took deep breaths and tried to quickly forget what just happened, for now.

She looked down upon her twin who by now had broken down and was holding onto Samantha's cloths for dear life as Samantha hugged her sister back.

"Its okay Courtney were going to be fine, they were nice people we both know that but..." Samantha took a deep breath to stop herself from breaking down as tears continued to fall from her eyes "they weren't our real parents" it hurt Samantha to say this because she always though of them as her real parents.

Courtney looked up at her sister with teary eyes and glared "How can you say that?!?!?!?" she half yelled through her sobs

"They might as well have been our real parents they sure as hell acted it!!" she yelled but broke down again lying down in the grass she sobbed and curled up bringing her knees to her chest and putting her head on her knees.

Samantha nodded to her sister deciding on waiting for her sister to calm down as she looked around in the small clearing between the trees her sister and her made when they were young.

There was a tire swing, a small pond with a small waterfall that had smooth rock leading down into the pond which had a small stream that let water flow from it. It was beautiful with all the flowers and grass around them, the trees still in their freshest of green leaves and the songs of birds drifting on the wind which also carried the smell of pine and maple along with the flowers smell.

Many years ago Samantha planted 20 blueberry bushes and 20 raspberry bushes near the wild strawberries that grew there. Her sister had always liked crafts and wove baskets which she kept at this clearing.

Samantha stood up and picked up a colorful blue and gold basket by its handle and started picking berries for when her sister and she got hungry. There weren't many ripe ones but she picked ones that were edible along with two apples for her sister and herself from the two apple trees that grew behind the bushes.

Samantha stood up 35 minuets later, her knees stained and her hands had several cuts from the raspberry bush. She walked back into clear view to find her sister by the ponds edge with her feet in the water and little coy fish and cat fish along with some other fish swimming around her feet, she looked calmer but still upset for she was still crying and Samantha could hear her deep breaths.

She walked over to her sister and gave a weak smile hugging her and handing her an apple

"It's okay Courtney, I know they were wonderful people and you can cry all you want as long as you don't get me wet" Samantha said hoping to make her sister a little happier about this whole situation. Courtney glared up at her sister before realizing it was a joke and gave a the tiniest smile

"I'm just going to miss them so much Samm" Courtney said sadly

"Oh yes especially mom's cooking" Samantha said putting her forefinger on her chin as if thinking.

Courtney gave a small laugh and kicked the water with her feet intentionally splashing Samantha.

Samantha whom was caught off guard gave a slight yelp and jumped up from her crouching position and tripped over a rock and fell into the pond, hair wet and baggy cloths sticking to her skin. Samantha had her hair in her face and removed it like one would a veil and looked at her sister who got a little wet from the splash Samantha made on impact from falling in the water.

"Your gunna pay for that little sister" Samantha said with a mischievous smile picking up some mud from the bottom of the pond. Courtney grinned all previous thoughts forgotten at the moment and rolled her eyes from the 'little sister' comment

"Oh com'on Samantha you are older by what 15 minutes?" she said with a smile. Samantha rolled her eyes too still smiling as she hurled the mud at her sister who got it straight in the face.

"EWWWWW that's gross Samantha!" Courtney exclaimed flicking mud off her as Samantha sat in the water laughing her head off.

* * *

Harry had been doing his homework all day and only left his room for supper. Since his return and the warning Moody gave to the Dursleys family they had resorted to ignoring Harry.

He was just finishing his supper when Dudley turned the channel again to the news which was telling of some tragedy that happened at a store where it was robbed. Soon after he heard that Dudley changed it again and that was how it had gone all through supper until the end when he cleaned his dishes and back up to his room after brushing his teeth and getting in bed.

He heard a familiar pecking on his window and jumped up to open it. As he did two owls flew in, one a small tawny brown owl with a large letter and Hedwig his snowy white owl that had black spots on her feathers. He tried to undo the tiny birds burden

peck "ouch stop it!" peck, peck "jeeze you stupid owl" Harry said rather annoyed as he finally finished untying it and the small owl flew to Hedwig's cage to get a drink as Harry rubbed his hand where the owl had pecked him.

'Ron always gets the weird animals doesn't he?' Harry thought rather amused as the owl flew right out the open window and Hedwig took her rightful place in her cage taking a drink from her small bowl and staying perched.

He sighed and opened the package with his name on it; he first read the letter...

_Dear Harry, _

_How's your summer so far? I know we basically just got out of school 3 weeks ago but still, anyways as I promised you before we left that I will try to keep you informed on anything interesting that's happened in the wizarding world. Well first of all I've actually finished Snape's essay! Amazing isn't it? Hermione wouldn't quit bugging me so I finally gave up and did it. Heh. Hermione finished hers in the first week. Well not much else has happened so far that the daily prophet has let out except an attack on a family of wizards by he-who-must-not-be-named, they said that the two parents were found dead in front of their burned down and totally demolished house! Oh and the paper I've sent with this letter shows more stuff about it, its really interesting about how the children they had were no where to be found. So that's it for this week I guess and I hope those muggles are treating you right and Mom says hi. Cya Harry I hope to see you soon. Best friends Ron Weasley. _

_PS. I've been trying to get mom to get Dumbledore to bring you to Grimauld place._

Harry smiled happy that Ron sent him a letter as he opened up the newspaper Ron had sent him and started reading about how the girls that had lived there were no where to be found and that their foster parents were found dead with their house blown to pieces and the Dark Lords mark in the clouds of a skull and a snake.

"I feel sorry for those girls if their still alive" Harry said to himself looking at the picture of a still smoking house debris and other wizards there moving around looking for any evidence of where the girls might be.

He put the paper on his bedside table and took off his shirt and glasses. He threw his shirt on the floor and put his glasses on the bedside table slowly drifting off to sleep thinking of when he'd get to see his friends. What he didn't know was that he'd see them all too soon.

**TO BE CONTINUED!!**

* * *

Hey my fantastic readers Please Review and remember this is one of my first fics, im still new at this 


End file.
